gulali
by caramelattea
Summary: [CH. 02 UP!] kumpulan cerita manis antara kim jonghyun dengan kekasih rubahnya yang cantik, hwang minhyun. / produce101 - nuest - wannaone / 2hyun/bugihwang
1. desc & forewords

**gu·la·li**

(n) _sebuah pintalan makanan manis dan ringan hasil dari gula yang di bakar hingga menjadi serabut gula serupa dengan kapas._

nama lain: _cotton candy_ (inggris); permen kapas, kembang gula

* * *

jika kalian bertanya,

"umpama hubungan kim jonghyun dan hwang minhyun?"

teman-teman mereka sepakat menjawab;

"gulali"

karena bagi mereka,

hubungan antara jonghyun dan minhyun itu;

 _manis_

 _ringan_

 _lengket_

 _tidak terduga_

persis seperti gulali yang manis, ringan, dan berubah menjadi lengket ketika terkena udara, serta membuat kita terpukau dengan cara pembuatannya yang tidak terduga.

sama seperti hubungan mereka berdua, manis, ringan, kemana-mana berdua, ibarat kata; dimana ada jonghyun, disitu pasti ada minhyun; lebih tepatnya, _minhyun terlalu suka menempeli jonghyun_ , dan selalu ada saja hal yang tidak terduga diantara mereka; _jonghyun terlalu sering less talk do more._

* * *

 _hi hello!_

 _karena aku tiba tiba greget pengen bikin yg manis-manis buat mamah minyeon dan ayah jju_

 _soooo, aku pub buku baru yang bakal berisi kumpulan cerita singkat mereka yang manis-manis a.k.a fluff!_

 _jadi tiap chapter bakal beda-beda ceritanya, ga tentu satu kondisi yang sama, jadi cek judul tiap chapt ya! kalau ada yg bersambung 2/3 chapter pasti dikasih angka ok?_

 _kalian boleh request disini!_

 _tulisnya harus jelas ya;_

 _au/ar (a. universe/a. reality) - tema (ket)_

 _contoh: **au!family - tamasya ke kebun binatang bersama anak** atau_

 _ **ar - kencan diam-diam setelah jadwal manggung**_

 _*)kalau misal request dengan cast tambahan (anak atau yg lainnya) tolong cantumin namanya ok?_

 _*)selama bukan fantasy, aku usahain sanggup_

 _ **gulali, by latte-a**_

 _ **start from 22/11/2017**_

 _written in lowercase_

 _see you!_

 _with love, caramelatte-a._


	2. walk you home

**gulali - 01**

 _walk you home_

 _au!highschool; songfic_

 _inspired by nct dream - walk you home_

* * *

dua siswa sma itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan tangan mereka saling bertautan. orang awam yang melihat mereka pun pasti akan merasakan aura kebahagiaan diantara keduanya bahkan hanya dengan melihat interaksi mereka pun sudah terlihat dengan jelas.

"kamu ingat kejadian tadi? aku ga bisa berhenti ketawa, hyunbin benar-benar konyol dengan bando peri itu" ujar si manis diiringi dengan tawanya yang khas saat mereka sampai di halte.

lelaki tampan yang menjadi lawan bicarannya pun ikut tertawa mengingat tingkah laku teman mereka yang benar-benar random.

minhyun— _si lelaki manis_ terus mengoceh tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi, dan di tanggapi senyuman maupun tawa dari jonghyun, bahkan disertai dengan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

mereka melangkah masuk ketika bus yang akan membawa mereka berhenti di depan mereka. cukup ramai, namun mereka masih mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"jjuyaaa~"

" _hm_?"

sebelum minhyun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, jonghyun sudah berdiri saat bus mereka berhenti, dan beberapa orang naik.

minhyun hampir protes, sebelum melihat jonghyun membantu seorang nenek dan menuntunnya duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati olehnya.

 _duh jadi makin cinta_ , batinnya dengan senyum yang terukir dengan manis diwajahnya.

"ah, apa dia pacarmu nak?" tanya nenek itu pada jonghyun dengan melihat minhyun sekilas.

jonghyun mengangguk "iya, nek" jawabnya dengan senyum simpul.

"wah, pacarmu sangat cantik," puji nenek itu, membuat pipi putih minhyun merona. "pacarmu juga baik, tampan pula, kalian serasi, aku doakan langgeng ya" lanjutnya.

ucapan sang nenek membuat wajah minhyun semakin merah padam. "ah, _ne_ , terima kasih doanya nek" cicitnya.

jonghyun hanya dapat menahan tawanya kala melihat kekasihnya tersipu malu seperti itu. benar-benar manis.

ia merasakan tarikan kecil dibajunya, membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya. "ada apa _hm_?" tanyanya dengan lembut, tangannya pun meraih jemari kekasihnya yang menarik bajunya tadi, lalu mengusap punggung tangannya.

"ayo jajan _tteokbboki_ dulu" ujarnya dengan pelan, ia masih bisa melihat dengan samar rona kemerahan dipipi kekasihnya itu.

jonghyun tersenyum, lalu mengacak poni minhyun dengan sayang. " _eung_. _kajja_ " balasnya.

minhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum manis pada jonghyun diiringi pekikan _yey_ dengan pelan serta akhiran _aku sayang bugi_ yang terdengar samar, namun cukup terdengar olehnya dan membuatnya tersenyum.

* * *

"kamu ingin pedas atau yang sedang saja?"

minhyun terdiam sebentar, "aku ingin yang sedang saja" jawabnya. "oh! aku ingin odeng juga!" lanjutnya.

jonghyun mengangguk, "paman, _tteokbboki_ sedang ukuran besar satu porsi, dan _odeng_ nya tiga ya" ujarnya.

minhyun menarik-narik baju jonghyun— _kebiasaannya untuk mendapat perhatian jonghyun_ dan mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tanya.

minhyun menunjuk kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari kedai _tteokbboki_ tersebut. jonghyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "belikan aku _coffee float_ ya"

minhyun berlalu menuju kedai es krim itu setelah mengiyakan permintaan jonghyun, meninggalkan jonghyun yang kini tengah duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kedai _tteokbboki_.

ditangannya sudah ada satu bungkus _tteokbboki_ dengan tiga tusuk _odeng_. ia mengambil satu tusuk _odeng_ itu lalu memakannya, seraya menunggu minhyun kembali.

"ini" minhyun menyodorkan satu _cup coffee float_ pesanan jonghyun.

jonghyun tersenyum, "terima kasih" lalu mengambil minumannya dan menyedotnya sedikit.

sedangkan minhyun duduk disebelahnya dengan satu cup es krim _vanilla choco chips_ ditangannya.

jonghyun mengacak poni minhyun dengan sayang kala melihatnya memakan es krim tersebut dengan lahap, menggemaskan.

matanya beralih menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

 _sudah jam tujuh_ , batinnya.

ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan minhyun yang masih asik dengan es krimnya, membuat minhyun mendongak, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"sudah larut, ayo pulang, _eomma_ hwang pasti khawatir" jelasnya saat mendapati minhyun bertanya dimatanya.

minhyun mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya— _jam dengan model yang sama dengan milik jonghyun_ , lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

ia meraih uluran tangan jonghyun lalu ikut berdiri dari posisinya, _cup_ es krim yang sudah kosong ia buang di tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya.

jonghyun mengeluarkan tisu basah dari saku celananya, lalu membersihkan kedua telapak tangan minhyun.

minhyun sendiri sudah merona dengan perhatian kecil jonghyun yang sanggup membuat kerja jantungnya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat.

" _kajja_?"

" _eung. kajja_ "

* * *

kini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah minhyun. jajanan keduanya sudah habis diperjalanan tadi. tangan mereka pun masih saling bertautan, enggan untuk melepasnya.

"sana masuk, sudah terlalu larut, diluar dingin" ujar jonghyun yang kini berhadapan dengan minhyun.

minhyun menggeleng, lalu memeluk jonghyun dengan erat, memendamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. "ga mau, ayo masuk juga" gumamnya di dalam dekapan jonghyun.

jonghyun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode manja. "putri hwang ingin apa _hm_?" tanyanya dengan lembut, jemarinya menyisir surai kelam nan halus milik minhyum.

"jjuyaaaa~ ayo nginep aja" rengeknya sambil mengusakan hidungnya pada dada jonghyun.

rengekan tersebut membuat jonghyun terkikik, pacarnya menggemaskan sekali. "tidak bisa sayang, besok masih sekolah kalau kamu lupa" ujarnya.

"masuk ya? disini dingin, nanti sakit" ujar jonghyun lembut seraya melonggarkan pelukannya.

bukannya melonggar, pelukan minhyun semakin mengerat, bahkan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

jonghyun menghela nafas, "besok aku jemput deh, gimana?" tawar jonghyun, tangannya kembali mengusap rambut minhyun dengan sayang.

tak ada balasan, membuat jonghyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, "sabtu kencan gimana?" tawarnya lagi.

tawarannya membuahkan pergerakan, minhyun mendongak, menatap jonghyun dengan tatapan memelasnya yang membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan.

"sungai han, _chicken_ , _ramyun_ , es krim, _cola_?" tambahnya lagi.

minhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya. "baiklah, ditambah minggu kencan seharian dirumah gimana?" ujarnya lagi.

"janji?" cicit minhyun dengan mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

jonghyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "iya, janji" ucapnya seraya mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking minhyun.

air muka minhyun berubah, ia tersenyum manis, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "jju memang yang terbaik!" pekiknya.

jonghyun ikut tersenyum, lalu mengusak rambut minhyun dengan sayang sebelum merapihkannya lagi. "sudah ya, sana masuk, udara makin dingin" ujarnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala minhyun.

minhyun mengangguk semangat. " _gomawo_ untuk hari jjuya~" ucapnya yang mendapatkan sebuah anggukan sebagai balasannya.

minhyun berjinjit sedikit, lalu mengecup pipi jonghyun sekilas. "aku menyayangimu, selamat malam jjuya~" ujarnya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan gerakan cepat.

jonghyun terdiam sesaat merasakan benda lembut itu menyapa pipinya sekilas.

"aku juga menyayangimu, selamat malam, mimpi indah" gumamnya entah pada siapa sebelum melangkah menjauh dari rumah minhyun setelah memastikan punggung minhyun sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

 _gulali, chapter 01_

 _walk you home, done_

 _written on 23/11/2017_

 _with total 1023 words_

 _written with lowercase_

 _without proofread_

 _ **if u dont like it,**_

 _ **dont bash the pair, bash me instead**_

 _ **.**_

 _see you!_

 _with love, caramelatte-a._


	3. satur-date!

_**gulali - 02**_

 _satur-date!_

 _au!highschoolers_

 _continuation of walk you home_

 _multimedia is only optional_

* * *

sesuai janji jonghyun dua hari yang lalu, ia benar-benar menepatinya untuk mengajak minhyun kencan di sungai han.

saat ini pun jonghyun sudah berada di depan rumah minhyun, dengan pakaian kasualnya. karena sekarang sudah menjelang musim gugur, jonghyun pun memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal.

ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut _sweater_ berwarna biru dongker serta _long coat_ coklat tua, kakinya ia balutkan dengan _jeans_ berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna putih.

 **minyeonie**

 _min?_

 _udah siap?_

 _aku udah didepan_

 _read - 10:47 a.m_

 _eung!_

 _tunggu bentar_

 _aku turun_

 _10:50 a.m_

 _okay_

 _10:50 a.m_

tak lama setelah jonghyun mengirimkan pesan, minhyun keluar dari rumahnya, membuat jonghyun tersenyum.

minhyunnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan _sweater_ tebal berwarna hitam yang sedikit kebesaran, tungkai panjangnya ia pakaikan celana _jeans_ hitam dan dilengkapi sepatu _converse_ berwarna hitam serta tas ransel hitam yang ia tenteng.

"sudah siap?" tanya jonghyun saat minhyun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala minhyun.

minhyun mengangguk sambil bergumamam _eung_ mengiyakan, jonghyun pun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"kemarikan"

"huh?" minhyun menatapnya bingung.

"tas mu sayang" ujarnya menjelaskan dengan menunjuk tas ransel hitam yang minhyun kenakan dengan dagunya.

minhyun mengumam _oooh_ sambil memberikan tas ransel berukuran sedang yang ia pegang pada jonghyun.

"yuk?" ucapnya setelah memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas itu dan mengenakannya, lalu meraih tangan minhyun.

minhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "yuk" seraya membalas genggaman jonghyun.

* * *

" _banban* sunsal chikin_ * seperti biasa kan?" tanya jonghyun pada minhyun saat memasuki kedai ayam goreng yang biasa ia datangi bersama minhyun.

minhyun mengangguk, "iya, seperti biasa saja" balas minhyun.

jonghyun mengangguk, "yaudah sana cari tempat duduk dulu buat nunggu" ujarnya sebelum pergi mengantri.

minhyun pun mencari tempat duduk untuk dirinya sambil menunggu jonghyun membeli pesanan mereka.

"makan disini atau di _take away_?"

" _take away_ saja"

"baiklah, apa pesanan anda tuan?" tanya sang kasir dengan ramah.

" _banban sunsal chikin_ satu paket, dua _cola_ ukuran _large_ , sama dua botol sedang air mineral" jonghyun pun menyebutkan pesanannya dan langsung dicatat oleh sang kasir.

"baik, satu paket banban _sunsal chikin_ , dua _cola large_ , dan dua botol air mineral, semua jadi _86.300won_ tuan" ujar sang kasir menyebutkan ulang pesanan jonghyun serta nominal total pesanannya.

jonghyun mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada sang kasir dengan senyuman simpul.

"mohon ditunggu pesanannya" ujar sang kasir seraya menyerahkan kembaliannya pada jonghyun dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang datang.

"terima kasih" ujar jonghyun setelah mendapat pesanannya.

ia pun menghampiri minhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku tak jauh darinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk menusuk-nusuk dua kali pipi gembil kekasihnya itu.

minhyun mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya. tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh minhyun. mereka pun beranjak pergi dari kedai ayam tersebut.

saat melewati kedai es krim, minhyun berhenti, dan menarik mantel milik jonghyun. tangannya menunjuk kearah kedai es krim itu.

"ayo, es krimnya di dekat sungai saja, nanti keburu meleleh" ujar jonghyun diakhiri dengan senyum lembut.

ia mamajukan bibirnya, "maunya sekarang" ujarnya.

jonghyun mengusap poni minhyun lembut, "nanti saja sayang, ya?"

minhyun menggeleng, "ga mau. sekarang bugiiiiiiiii~!" rengeknya menarik-narik mantel yang dikenakan jonghyun.

jonghyun menghela nafas, sebelum mengangguk. mana bisa ia menolak jika kekasihnya berlaku semenggemaskan ini?

" _yeay_!" pekik minhyun sebelum memasuki kedai es krim itu dengan cepat.

jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu sebelum mengikutinya masuk kedalam kedai es krim.

* * *

kini mereka sudah sampai di sungai han, mereka sudah duduk dibawah pohon yang terdapat ditaman sepanjang sungai itu.

di depan mereka sudah ada satu kotak berisikan ayam, satu porsi _tteokbboki_ serta beberapa rusuk _odeng_ yang mereka beli di tak jauh dari sungai han.

es krim yang minhyun beli— _secara harfiah jonghyun yang membelinya_ sudah habis dimakan minhyun selama diperjalanan.

"makannya pelan-pelan sayang" ujar jonghyun mengingatkan saat minhyun mulai menusuk satu _tteokbboki_ dan memakannya.

ekspresi minhyun saat makan itu benar-benar lucu, terlihat sangat bahagia. membuat jonghyun terkekeh saat melihatnya.

jonghyun mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit satu potong ayam, "buka mulutmu" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan ayam itu kedepan mulut minhyun.

minhyun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menggigit potongan ayam tersebut hingga setengah.

jonghyun pun memasukan sisa potongan ayam yang sudah digigit minhyun kedalam mulutnya dan memakannya.

"abis ini mau kemana? sekarang masih jam tiga" tanya jonghyun disela-sela ia menyuapi minhyun ayam dan memakannya juga.

minhyun diam sebentar, bibirnya terus bergumam tidak jelas, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"aku tidak tau, jalan-jalan saja mungkin?" jawab minhyun lalu lanjut menyantap _tteokbboki_ serta _odeng_ nya.

jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah" balasnya sebelum melahap potongan _tteokkboki_ yang di sodorkan minhyun.

* * *

langit sudah mulai menggelap saat mereka melangkah pulang dari sungai han. udara pun semakin mendingin, membuat minhyun sedikit menggigil.

minhyun pun semakin menrapatkan tubuhnya pada jonghyun, mencoba mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

minhyun berhenti berjalan saat jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya. "ada apa?" tanyanya kala jonghyun menyerahkan tasnya.

pipi minhyun memanas saat jonghyun melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada minhyun. "biar kamu gak kedinginan" ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala minhyun dengan lembut.

"ayo jalan lagi" lanjutnya setelah kembali meraih tas minhyun, namun tidak ia kenakan, hanya di genggam saja, tangan satunya menggenggam tangan minhyun yang mulai mendingin.

minhyun hanya mengangguk, masih menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila setelah di perlakukan manis oleh jonghyun. mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"kamu tunggu aja disini, aku yang bikinin, kamu mau minum apa?" tanya jonghyun saat sudah sampai didepan sebuah _mini market_.

"aku ingin susu"

jonghyun mengangguk sambil memberi gestur _oke_ sebelum masuk kedalam _mini market_ untuk membuatkan ramyum untuknya dan minhyun, sedangkan minhyun mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia di depan _mini market_ tersebut.

beberapa saat kemudian, jonghyun sudah keluar dari _mini market_ dengan dua _cup ramyun_ serta plastik berisikan satu kotak susu dan satu _cup_ kopi _latte_.

" _igeo_ " jonghyun menyerahkan salah satu _cup ramyun_ itu pada minhyun.

" _gomawo_ " balas minhyun mengambil _cup ramyun_ itu dengan senyuman manisnya dan dibalas senyuman oleh jonghyun sebelum duduk di hadapannya.

* * *

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan saat mereka sampai didepan rumah minhyun.

"nginep ya jju?" pinta minhyun.

jonghyun tersenyum lembut, tangannya terarah menuju kepala minhyun, lalu mengusak surai kelam minhyun dengan sayang.

"iya aku nginep sayang" ujarnya.

bibir minhyun membentuk sebuah kurva, membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"asik! jju terbaik! ayo!" pekiknya dengan senang, lalu menarik tangan jonghyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuat hati jonghyun menghangat, terkadang jonghyun merasa kalau ia memacari seorang anak kecil jika kelakuan minhyun sedang kekanakan seperti ini.

dan biarkanlah mereka berdua tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. dengan jonghyun yang merengkuh tubuh minhyun dalam dekapannya, serta minhyun yang membenamkan kepalanya pada dada jonghyun dengan nyaman yang membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat, saling menghangatkan.

* * *

 _ **gulali, chapter 02**_

 _ **satur-date!, done**_

 _ **written on 27/11/2017**_

 _with total 1155 words_

 _written with lowercase_

 _without proofread_

 _ **footnote**_

 _ ***banban** : penyajian ayam korea setengah berbumbu, setengah original_

 _ ****sunsal chikin** : ayam tidak bertulang_

 _._

 _ **if u dont like it,**_

 _ **dont bash the pair, bash me instead**_

 _see you!_

 _with love, caramelatte-a._


End file.
